


Golden Lion

by Puput1234



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puput1234/pseuds/Puput1234
Summary: "D... pada akhirnya aku tidak berhasil menemukanmu"Matanya mulai memberat, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dan suara familiar yang sangat dia rindukan."Aku datang menjemputmu, detektif"
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Golden Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend PSoH: Tokyo vol 12 doesn't exist  
> Just pretend PSoH: Tokyo vol 12 doesn't exist  
> Just pretend PSoH: Tokyo vol 12 doesn't exist

Tubuh Leon terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang ada di Rotterdam. Bus yang membawanya ke bandara mengalami kecelakan hebat. Tubuhnya mati rasa, dokter bilang itu pengaruh obat bius.

' _Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan_ ' adalah hal terakhir yang dokter katakan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Leon.

Painless death

"Setidaknya aku akan mati tanpa rasa sakit" gumamnya

Pikiran Leon kembali ke masa 7 tahun lalu, ke sosok yang menjadi penyebab dia meninggalkan L.A. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Meninggalkan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki, Chris.

"D... pada akhirnya aku tidak berhasil menemukanmu"

Matanya mulai memberat, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dan suara familiar yang sangat dia rindukan.

"Aku datang menjemputmu, detektif" dan pandangan Leon menggelap 

☆☆☆

Taizu, ditemani chin-san berjalan menuju petshop ketika ditengah jalan mereka bertemu yang bersangkutan.

"Count! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau punya niat untuk jualan atau tidak?!" Omel Taizu.

"Taizu, Chin-san, selamat pagi!"

"Jawab pertanyannku!!!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang belanja beberapa keperluan untuk toko."

Taizu baru sadar D sedang menbawa beberapa bungkusan yang terlihat berat. 

"Benda apa yang kau beli sampai sebanyak itu?"

"Daging~" jawab D simpel

"Sebanyak ini? Kukira kan vegetarian."

D tersenyum misterius, "Bukan untukku, tapi buat penghuni baru toko." 

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju toko. Taizu berpikir, binatang macam apa yang dimiliki D sampai butuh berkilo-kilo daging.

' _Jangan-jangan dia menjual hewan karnivora besar macam singa atau harimau._ ' Pikir Taizu. Tapi mustahil mengingat betapa kecilnya pet shop milik D.

Sesampainya di toko, alangkah terkejutnya Taizu dan Chin-san saat mereka menemukan seekor singa besar bersurai emas sedang tertidur di atas sofa yang ada di ruang tamu toko sementara D berjalan tenang memasuki bagian dalam toko.

" aku akan menyimpan daging ini dulu. Kalian berdua silahkan duduk." Kata D tanpa memandang kedua tamunya yang sedang berekspresi takut bercampur kaget.

"COUNT!!! KENAPA KAU MEMELIHARA BINATANG LIAR DI TEMPAT INI?! KALAU BINATANG INI SAMPAI LEPAS DAN MENYERANG ORANG LAIN, APA KAU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB!" Teriak Taizu seraya menunjuk kearah sang singa.

Singa yang tadinya tertidur, mulai terbangun mendengar teriakan Taizu. Matanya menatap tajam sosok yang mengganggu waktu istirahat sang singa. Taizu bergidik ngeri dan reflek bersembunyi dibalik punggung sang asisten.

"Chin-san! Panggil polisi atau petugas kebun binatang atau apalah untuk mengamankan binatang itu" bisik Taizu.

Belum sempat Chin-san bereaksi, Count D muncul dan duduk disamping singa tersebut. Sang singa yang menyadari keberadaan tuannya segera mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan merebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Count D. Count D melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil seraya membelai surai emas sang singa.

"Kalian berdua terlalu berlebihan," ucap D. "Tenang saja. Dia hanya akan menyerang jika dia merasa dirinya atau diriku terancam. Selama kalian tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan, kalian akan aman." Sambung D.

"TAPI BAGAIMANA KALAU SEANDAINYA BINATANG ITU LEPAS DAN MENYERANG ORANG SEKITAR?" Balas Taizu, "KALAU SAMPAI AKU MENDENGAR BINATANG ITU MEMBUAT KEONARAN, AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN MEMBUNUH BINATANG ITU! AKU TIDAK SEGAN MENEMBAK -"

"Taizu," potong D. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin. " Dia adalah milikku. Apa yang terjadi padanya adalah urusanku, hakku dan tanggung jawabku. Kau memang pemilik bangunan ini. Tapi, bagi para penghuni toko kau hanyalah orang luar. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Paham?"

"Pa- paham" ujar Taizu terbata-bata. Dia jarang melihan Count D seserius ini, instingnya mengatakan untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang dapat memancing emosinya.

"Dan berhenti memanggilnya 'binatang itu', dia punya nama." Ekspresi Count kembali seperti semula. "Namanya adalah, Leon." Senyum misterius menghiasi wajah D.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf typo. Saya malas cek 😐
> 
> Based on this  
> https://xy-10-w.mangapark.net/bb/35/5c37bb020f70ea091b6953bb/15_92830_836_1200.webp
> 
> https://xy-06-w.mangapark.net/fe/62/5bc0bb9e2ebf921edd7926ef/49_216336_780_1182.webp
> 
> https://xy-06-w.mangapark.net/fe/62/5bc0bb9e2ebf921edd7926ef/52_177622_780_1181.webp
> 
> Maaf saya tdk tau cara upload gambar


End file.
